


Un impostor entre nosotros

by MellKeloid



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellKeloid/pseuds/MellKeloid
Summary: Quién está saboteando la nave? ¿Quién es el culpable del cadáver? ¿Quién será el impostor entre nosotros? OS crossover de APH con Among Us donde Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred, Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Yao e Iván son los tripulantes de la famosa nave.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Un impostor entre nosotros

—Feliciano, ve a hacer tus tareas —la voz de Ludwig sofocada por el casco espacial sonaba más exasperada de lo normal.

—Con todas las luces apagadas me da miedo estar solo —Feliciano se acercó más a él apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo con una sonrisa—. Además me gusta estar aquí contigo.

Los cables que Ludwig estaba tratando de conectar hicieron un corto circuito cuando sintió tan cerca a Feliciano. Intentó serenarse y pedir paciencia a sus ancestros para dominarse a sí mismo.

Cada vez que arreglaban algo, otra cosa parecía descomponerse. Estaba empezando a sospechar de sus compañeros de tripulación, algunos podían ser lo suficientemente incompetentes como para destruir los artefactos en vez de repararlos.

Con un nuevo intento las luces parpadearon un par de veces hasta restablecerse por completo y el sonido de las máquinas de la nave volviendo a activarse les indicaron que la situación estaba controlada.

—¡Lo has arreglado, Luddy! ¡Eres genial!

Él se puso de pie, miró a su alrededor y consultó la tableta con la lista de tareas suspirando.

—No es para tanto. Creo que se descompuso el reactor, otra vez, iré a verificar —guardó la tableta y le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión— Realmente deberías estar cumpliendo tus tareas, Feli ¿Quieres regresar a la Tierra o no?

Feliciano dio un paso hacia atrás escudándose en una risa nerviosa.

—Claro, claro iré a… Em… Ver si Kiku necesita algo. Nos vemos luego, Luddy —saludó con un gesto de la mano y se alejó corriendo.

Ludwig negó con reprobación viéndolo salir de la sala. Feliciano había estado actuando extraño desde algunos días. Era como si algo lo hubiese cambiado desde que estaban regresando a la Tierra luego de la misión. Todos los problemas que la nave estaba teniendo, la tensión del equipo por las noches sin dormir teniendo que mantener esa pieza de chatarra en marcha y los extraños informes que estaban recibiendo de otras naves podrían haber alterado a cualquiera, sin embargo no podía dejar de notar que algo no encajaba del todo en la actitud siempre despreocupada de Feliciano.

Trató de sacudir los pensamientos de su mente y apuró el paso hacia el reactor. En aquellos últimos días tenían poco tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera sobrevivir hasta el regreso. Era tonto darle la razón a Feliciano pero soñaba con cumplir la promesa que habían hecho antes de comenzar la misión. Kiku, Feliciano y él habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento y aún recordaba a Feliciano sonriendo y diciendo que apenas volvieran a la Tierra los tres juntos irían a contemplar el atardecer a su casa. "Los atardeceres en la casa del campo son especiales, para compartir con amigos ¡Podemos invitar a mio fratello y también a los demás! ¡Será divertido cuando estemos de vuelta! ¿No lo crees, Luddy? Haremos un picnic y jugaremos al fútbol ¡Será lo mejor!". Sonaba estúpido, pero después de tantas complicaciones era a lo único que podía aferrarse para mantenerse cuerdo.

* * *

—¡Kiku! ¿Estás aquí? Vi que tenías tareas aquí —Feliciano entró a la despensa rodeando las cajas buscando a su alrededor— ¡Luddy ha arreglado las luces! ¿No es genial? Parece ser muy bueno con esas cosas ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería a…?

La voz de Feliciano quedó contenida en su garganta junto a una nueva sensación de falta de aire y esa vez no se debía a una falla en el proveedor de oxígeno de la nave. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Al principio sus manos y luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente y un grito de horror salió de su garganta mientras se llevaba ambas manos al casco tratando de borrar la imagen frente a él. Kiku, o lo que quedaba de él, yacía en el suelo de la nave entre cables y herramientas y un charco de sangre que se expandía lentamente.

* * *

Feliciano no supo cuándo ni cómo había llegado a la sala de reuniones y de quiénes eran las voces a su alrededor. Estaban gritando, discutiendo, señalándose con el dedo en tonos acusatorios y hostiles.

—...nos que viste, fratello ¡Feliciano!

De a poco fue enfocando los rostros y comenzó a tener una noción más clara de lo que pasaba. La voz de Lovino lo había traído a la realidad. La mirada de todos estaban clavadas en él esperando respuestas. Todavía sentía la sala dar vueltas y sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo pero la mano de Ludwig apretando con fuerza la suya por debajo de la mesa le devolvió una sensación de seguridad.

—No lo sé —balbuceó casi de manera inentendible.

Miró el rostro de todos y se detuvo en la expresión seria de Ludwig a su lado, con los labios apretados en una línea y la frente llena de arrugas con el ceño fruncido. Podía sentir el miedo en el ambiente y las miradas de desconfianza poniéndolo nervioso.

—¡Tienes que haber visto algo! —insistió Lovino golpeando la mesa con un puño cargado de frustración.

—Kiku estaba… Kiku estaba —un sollozo le impidió seguir.

Todos apartaron la mirada frustrados con sus propios pensamientos. La situación era delicada.

—Tuvo que ser él —la voz de Iván rompió el silencio amenazante—. No había nadie más en la despensa en ese momento.

—¿Estás acusando a Feliciano de matar a Kiku? —Ludwig se había puesto de pie clavando sus ojos enfurecidos en él— De todos los presentes ¿A Feliciano? ¡Éramos compañeros de entrenamiento!

Iván se encogió de hombros y volvió a analizar a Feliciano con mirada fría.

—Era el único que estaba con el cuerpo.

—Esto es un desastre —Francis se llevó ambas manos al rostro sin poder creer que estuvieran acusándose entre ellos.

—El bendito informe dice que se han infiltrado dos de esas porquerías ¡No podemos confiar en nadie! No importa cuánto creamos conocer a quien tenemos al lado.

Yao resopló cruzándose de brazos y todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos sabiendo que tenía razón. Ludwig volvió a tomar asiento sin encontrar un buen argumento y miró a Feliciano preocupado, no podía creerlo de todas formas. La tensión en el aire podía sentirse crecer minuto a minuto.

—Tiene que ser Iván —Alfred se había puesto de pie y lo desafiaba con la mirada muy serio—. Fuiste muy rápido para acusar a alguien. De ser Feliciano el culpable no nos habría alertado a todos. Tienes que ser tú.

—Yo no asesiné a Kiku —Iván frunció el ceño—. Pero sigue así y no tendré problema en acabar contigo.

—¿Eso ha sido una amenaza? —se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en la mesa y echando chispas por los ojos.

—Lo que has escuchado. Desde que ha comenzado la misión no he dejado de pensar que era lo mejor.

—Creo que es bastante claro quién es un traidor.

—Chicos, chicos —Antonio trató de calmar el ambiente hostil—. No tenemos pruebas para acusar a nadie, propongo que sigamos con...

—No nos queda otra opción que votar a alguien fuera de la nave.

La mirada de todos se dirigieron a Arthur que acentuó el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás loco, rosbif? ¡No podemos lanzar a alguien fuera de la nave! ¡No tenemos pruebas!

—¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea, frog? —se cruzó de brazos y observó al resto con atención— No tenemos muchas alternativas. Dos de nosotros han sido controlados por una de esas bloody criaturas. Si queremos llegar a la Tierra, debemos expulsarlas de la nave y la única manera de hacerlo de manera racional es votando quién es el culpable.

—¡Y una mierda! —Lovino apretó los puños y todos volvieron a guardar silencio que solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de Feliciano.

La sospecha y el miedo atravesaban la miradas de todos al tiempo que cada uno trataba de bucar alguna alternativa para resolver el problema.

—Bien, hagamos lo que dice Iggy. Votemos a Iván fuera de la nave —Alfred tomó la palabra sacando su tableta de trabajo.

—Si me voy de la nave, vienes conmigo, cerdo. El traidor es Feliciano.

Ludwig miró a cada uno de los tripulantes desesperado, todos votarían por Feliciano si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

—¡Esperen! —buscó la mirada de Feliciano— ¿Estás seguro de que no has visto nada más que pueda darnos alguna pista?

Feliciano volvió a sentirse el centro de todas las miradas.

—No lo sé…

—¡Vamos, fratello, tienes que haber visto algo!

—¡No pude ver nada! No pude ver nada cuando encontré toda la sangre y las herramientas y supe que Kiku ¡Que Kiku estaba muerto! —enterró el rostro entre las manos.

Todos volvieron la atención a sus tabletas pensando qué hacer en aquel momento decisivo. Ludwig se acercó para susurrar tensamente al oído de Feliciano.

—Reacciona, Feli, tenemos que votar a Iván.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? No sabemos si él...

—Alfred ya lo ha votado y si no queremos que te elijan a tí por mayoría es la única opción que nos queda. Estoy seguro que tu hermano no va a votar por tí y si tenemos suerte Antonio y Francis tampoco.

—Luddy pero yo…

—Es suficiente ¿Quieres volver a la Tierra y ver el atardecer como me dijiste, verdad? Vamos a conseguirlo, Feliciano, solo… Haz lo que te digo.

* * *

—¡Mierda!

Alfred golpeó la pared con el puño sin poder descargar de esa forma toda la frustración que lo dominaba.

—¿Qué hemos hecho? —la voz de Francis estaba cargada de pánico.

—Eso significa que siguen entre nosotros ¡Maldición! —Lovino enterró el rostro en el hombro de Antonio que había quedado en una muda contemplación de la ventanilla de la nave.

El informe que habían recibido de otra de las naves de la misión les había advertido: cuando el impostor fuera expulsado de la nave tomaría su verdadera forma. Sin embargo el cuerpo envuelto en el traje espacial púrpura que se alejaba cada vez más no cambió de ninguna manera. Habían expulsado a uno de los suyos.

—¡Ha sido tu culpa! —Yao acusó a Alfred temblando de ira— Si no hubieses abierto tu boca yo no hubiese votado a…

—¡Era el más sospechoso de todos nosotros!

—Deberías haberte guardado tu rivalidad con él, Alfred —Arthur se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Tendría que haber sabido que lo acusabas porque nunca te habías llevado bien con él.

—Fue tu idea que votáramos a alguien, Iggy…

—Chicos, creo que deberíamos calmarnos y pensar mejor las cosas antes de seguir acusándonos unos a otros —pidió Antonio—. Todos estamos nerviosos aquí y deberíamos…

La alarma y las luces parpadeando les indicaron a todos que volvían a estar en problemas.

—¿Es que esto nunca termina, maldición? —Lovino se apartó de los brazos de Antonio volviendo en sí— ¿Qué es ahora?

—El oxígeno —Ludwig ya estaba sacando su tableta para localizar el problema—. El procesador de la sala de comandos notifica de un error crítico y una fuga en los motores —echó una mirada impaciente a todos—. No tenemos tiempo para perder en estas discusiones sin sentido.

La realidad de la situación cada vez más crítica movilizó a toda la tripulación. Tener cosas que hacer era mejor que seguir pensando en sus acciones. Se volvieron a colocar los cascos del traje espacial y comenzaron a dispersarse por la nave.

—Luddy yo…

—No te separes de mi lado, Feli, no dejaré que nada te suceda.

* * *

Una vez más la tensión y el miedo se reflejó en cada uno de sus rostros. En la mesa de reunión la ausencia de tres tripulantes era demasiado notoria.

—¿Qué mierda han visto? —Lovino se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa analizando con los ojos entrecerrados a todos los de la mesa.

—Era Yao con… todos los órganos a la vista —el rostro pálido de Alfred contrastaba con su semblante normalmente enérgico.

—Resiste —susurró casi al oído de Feliciano Ludwig al ver que un espasmo de náuseas lo dominaba.

—No puedo creer que intentes ocultarlo —Francis se mordía nerviosamente la uña de un dedo—. Hemos expulsado a Iván por tu culpa ¿Y ahora quieres hacernos creer que no has sido tú quien… Quien terminó con Yao?

Alfred sintió con terror cómo todos lo miraban acusadoramente y negó con las manos.

—Yo soy el héroe, no podría...

—Alfred estaba conmigo —lo interrumpió Arthur serio—. Ambos encontramos el cuerpo. No puede haber sido él —desafió con la mirada a Francis con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos—. De hecho, él único que estaba solo cuando hayamos a Yao eras tú, Francis. Feliciano y Ludwig estaban arreglando la máquina de oxígeno, Antonio y Lovino limpiaban uno de los motores y Alfred y yo buscábamos la filtración de aire.

—¡Estaba en la cocina! —la mirada cargada de sospecha de algunos de ellos lo irritó— ¿De dónde crees que sale la comida? Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ello aunque no esté en la lista de tareas —buscó la mirada de los demás empezando a sentir pánico—. Por lo que sabemos ¡Podrían haber sido ustedes dos los impostores!

—Claro, estabas en la cocina. Eso explica por qué había un cuchillo al lado del cuerpo de Yao cuando lo encontramos —lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Ya fue suficiente de mentiras, Francis.

—¿Un cuchillo? ¿Ahora dices que había un cuchillo? Si yo fuera un alienígena tomando un cuerpo humano no estaría necesitando un cuchillo para matar a nadie.

—Eso dices para defenderte. Ahora nos vas a decir que se cayó sobre el cuchillo y fue un accidente ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Feliciano se sacudió en un sollozo.

—¡Ya basta! —Ludwig se puso de pie mirando seriamente a todos con cuidado— Solo podemos resolver esto con una votación.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Arthur sacó la tableta decidido.

—Un momento ¿No irán a votarme a mi? —Francis buscó la mirada de los demás tripulantes tratando de encontrar desesperadamente un aliado— ¡Yo no he sido! Claro que no he sido ¡Toño, diles! ¡Tú me conoces!

Antonio desvió la mirada al suelo y luego a los ojos de Lovino a su lado sintiendo cómo se comprimía su pecho. Cualquiera podía ser el siguiente si no hacían algo.

—Solo quiero volver a casa, Francis. No podemos confiar en nadie.

* * *

La mano de Lovino se cerró en un puño sobre el frío del vidrio y apoyó la frente sobre él.

—El bastardo no era.

Antonio mantenía las manos sobre sus labios todavía observando cómo el cuerpo envuelto en el traje espacial más brillante que habían encontrado se alejaba convirtiéndose en un punto indefinido en el espacio. Todavía recordaba cuando habían comenzado la misión, los gestos pomposos y la voz dramática de Francis alardeando de que era el único allí que estaba a la moda, las quejas sobre la comida y las bromas amistosas.

—Bloody hell —Arthur se giró sobre sus talones para no seguir contemplando el cuerpo flotando en el espacio—. Ese inútil…

—¡Tú! —Antonio volvió en sí al oírlo y caminó con pasos firmes tomándolo del traje para atraerlo hacia sí con los ojos brillando de furia— ¡Tú acusaste a Francis!

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Parecía el más sospechoso! —trató de soltarse del agarre.

—Suéltalo, Antonio —Alfred dio un paso al frente para intervenir entre ambos.

Feliciano no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Francis alejándose por la inercia en la inmensidad del espacio. Los gritos del resto de la tripulación se escuchaban distantes y la sala parecía inclinarse despacio.

—Creo que… No me siento bien…

—¿Feli? ¡Feliciano!

* * *

Frunció el ceño confundido. El sopor empezaba a desaparecer. Intentó abrir los ojos pero tuvo que llevar una mano para filtrar la luz demasiado brillante que lo cegaba.

—¿Ya estás despierto?

Feliciano parpadeó un par de veces y siguió el sonido de la voz de Ludwig. Él bajaba de una escalera donde había estado subido reparando el cableado del techo.

—Eso creo —trató de sonreír todavía confundido.

Ludwig se acercó a la camilla y tomó su mano para medir su pulso.

—Me has asustado por un momento —lo soltó más relajado y lo miró a los ojos donde se leía una profunda angustia—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No fue mi intención asustarte, Luddy, lo siento —le sonrió y pudo notar que los músculos de él se relajaban.

—Todo esto es demasiado —se peinó el cabello hacia atrás tratando de mantener la calma—. No se suponía que fuera así, no nos entrenaron para esto.

—No —consintió Feliciano mirando a su alrededor y volviendo a concentrarse en los ojos de Ludwig—. Pero dime de nuevo, cuéntame de esa promesa.

Ludwig se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—Has sido tú quien lo ha inventado —suspiró—. Querías que fuéramos a ver el atardecer ¿Verdad? Esa era tu idea ridícula.

—En el espacio no existe el atardecer… Me encantaría ver un atardecer contigo, Luddy —su mirada se perdió imaginando aquello.

Las palabras hicieron sonrojarse a Ludwig y apartar su mano de la camilla. La idea de ellos volviendo a la Tierra, recuperando la normalidad de sus vidas y dejando atrás esa pesadilla de la cual no parecía que pudieran escapar era lo que más ansiaba en ese momento. El recuerdo de Kiku y saber que ya no podrían cumplir la promesa los tres juntos volvió a hacerle fruncir el ceño. Sacó su tableta para encontrar algo práctico que hacer y no pensar.

—Iré a reparar el reactor, de nuevo —buscó la mirada de Feliciano—. Descansa aquí un poco más, han sido demasiadas emociones.

—Luddy —tomó su mano con fuerza para detenerlo—. Quédate, por favor.

Ludwig reconoció el miedo en su voz. Él mismo empezaba a sentir que el miedo lo dominaba por momentos pero no tenían otra opción que seguir adelante y sobrevivir.

—No te pasará nada —apretó su mano para transmitirle confianza—. Arreglaré eso y volveré en seguida. Soy el único que sabe repararlo que queda en la nave.

—Ten cuidado —llegó a susurrar antes de que dejara la enfermería.

Feliciano observó a su alrededor, los instrumentos médicos, las luces que parpadeaban, los pitidos intermitentes de las máquinas.

¿Qué aspecto tendría un atardecer?

La puerta corrediza se abrió llamando su atención. Cuando la persona en el traje naranja se quitó el casco pudo reconocer el ceño fruncido y el semblante orgulloso de Lovino entrando en la enfermería. A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse serio, una leve sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al ver que Feliciano estaba despierto.

—El idiota patatas me dijo que estabas mejor.

—Oh, Lovi —sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y se irguió en la camilla para verlo mejor—. No quise preocuparte a tí tampoco.

Lovino arrastró una silla para poder sentarse a su lado.

—No estaba preocupado por tí, no te creas tan importante —mintió y apartó la vista.

Se apoyó en la pared y todo el cansancio de los últimos días se reflejó en su rostro. Pasados unos minutos de silencio buscó su mirada con un leve temblor de su labio inferior.

—Tengo miedo, Feli —susurró casi sin voz.

Feliciano tomó su mano para intentar reconfortarlo.

—Todos sentimos miedo.

—¿Qué pasa si..? ¿Qué tal si Antonio en realidad es…?

Feliciano negó con la cabeza y apretó su mano un poco más.

—No pienses en eso, Lovi. Cuéntame algo, otra cosa, lo que sea.

Lovino lo miró a los ojos y asintió despacio tratando de serenarse a sí mismo, se suponía que era el mayor de los dos, se suponía que era él quien debía consolar a su hermano.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos metíamos en el jardín del vecino y robábamos de su plantación de tomates? —sonrió tratando de aferrarse al recuerdo y olvidarse de todo lo demás— Il nonno nos reprendió bastante cuando se dio cuenta ¡Y todo porque te habías enfermado por comer demasiados!

Feliciano asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Lovino esperaba que le echara la culpa a él, siempre le reprochaba que él lo había obligado a robar por su autoridad como hermano mayor.

—¿Qué sabor tienen los tomates?

Lovino rió.

—¿Es una broma? Te encantan los tomates —exhaló dejando caer los hombros—. Es cierto que la comida deshidratada no es lo mismo, es como si me hubiese olvidado el sabor de las cosas realmente —sonrió con un nuevo recuerdo agradable volviendo a su mente— ¡El día que fuimos a navegar en el barco de Antonio! Todavía recuerdo el mareo de estar en esa cosa. Te caíste por la borda solo porque querías tocar el agua y terminaste dándote un baño —rió y lo miró a los ojos—. Fue antes de que conocieras al macho patatas y te largaste a llorar ¿Feliciano? —frunció el ceño sin comprender. Su hermano no estaba riendo con él como siempre. No estaba respondiendo a sus bromas en común. Algo no estaba en su lugar. Feliciano le sonreía pero no parecía estar ahí junto a él.

—Me encantaría saber cómo es el agua —meditó con voz tranquila y soñadora—. El mar, el océano…

Lovino comenzó a sentir que la sangre se evaporaba de su cuerpo observando a su hermano cada vez con mayor temor.

—Feliciano —lo llamó aún sin querer dejar a su mente procesar esos pensamientos terribles—. Dime el nombre del bastardo del que estabas enamorado en primaria, el hijo del vecino.

—¿El hijo del vecino? —ladeó la cabeza sin comprender— ¿Al mismo al que le robaban los tomates?

Lovino se llevó una mano a los labios conteniendo el aire.

—Dime su nombre, Feliciano ¡Dímelo!

En los ojos de Feliciano apareció una nota triste y negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Lo siento, no puedo —se miró las manos—. Solo puedo acceder a los recuerdos desde que ha subido a esta nave. Me gustaría saber tantas cosas… Dime, Lovi ¿Cómo es un atardecer?

Lovino pudo sentir cómo el frío congelaba sus músculos. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser real. No tenía forma de articular las palabras. Retrocedió tropezando con las cosas sin poder apartar la vista de su hermano, no, del impostor frente a él.

Feliciano supo que ya no había forma de volver atrás, tampoco tenía ánimos para seguir en aquella farsa. Todos en la tripulación eran personas tan queridas para la persona de la cual se había apropiado el cuerpo que no podía actuar en su contra. Un grito los hizo alzar la vista a ambos rompiendo el ambiente. Feliciano volvió a ponerse nervioso bajándose de la camilla.

—¿Luddy?

—¡Antonio! —reconoció de inmediato Lovino entrando en pánico. Intercambió una mirada con Feliciano una vez más antes de correr hacia la salida.

La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera salir y la alarma indicó que volvían a tener problemas con los controles centrales de la nave.

Lovino contuvo un grito de histeria y golpeó la puerta con ambos puños desesperado.

—¡Ábrete, mierda! —por más que insistiera y el metal se abollara con los golpes, la puerta no cedía— ¡Antonio!

Lovino se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo maldiciendo de todas las formas que conocía hasta volver la vista hacia Feliciano.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú lo has hecho!

Feliciano negó con la cabeza sintiendo la presión en su pecho.

—Yo no he sido… —trató de acercarse a él pero Lovino sacó un arma del cinto apuntándole con ella—. Ten cuidado, Lovi podrías lastimarte…

—¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo! —la mano le temblaba tratando de mantener el pulso firme.

La rejilla de ventilación del suelo se movió haciendo que ambos volvieran la atención a ella con terror en los ojos. Después de unos minutos de lucha la rejilla cedió y la cabeza de Arthur se asomó desde el suelo. Con algo de esfuerzo logró salir del túnel de ventilación y se sacudió el polvo del traje con el ceño fruncido.

Feliciano tembló en el lugar intercambiando miradas entre Arthur y Lovino que dudaba a quién apuntar con el arma en la mano .

—Terminaremos esto ahora, no tiene sentido dilatarlo más tiempo —comentó en tono serio Arthur dedicándole una mirada orgullosa a ambos—. No has ayudado en nada, he tenido que hacer todo por mi cuenta.

—¡No tenemos que hacerlo! —se apresuró a interponerse entre Lovino y Arthur— Por favor, Arthur, no tenemos que hacerlo, nadie sabrá si fallamos la misión.

Arthur alzó una ceja estudiándolo con más atención, incrédulo.

—Sospechaba que te habías encariñado con estos humanos, pero no sabía que habías llegado tan lejos. Hubiese sido mejor que solo fueras un incopetente —resopló—. Apártate del medio.

—¡Tú también lo has sentido! —tomó su brazo en un movimiento desesperado por llamar su atención— Cuando has defendido a Alfred antes… Tú también te mimetizaste con los sentimientos de este cuerpo… Por favor, abortemos la misión, no tiene sentido.

Arthur apretó los labios sosteniendo su mirada un momento, Feliciando reconociendo la duda apareciendo detrás de sus ojos. Sin embargo sacudió el brazo para que lo soltara.

—No tenemos permitido empatizar con las emociones humanas, apaga esa parte y haz tu trabajo o tendré que hacerlo todo yo mismo. Ya me ocupé de Alfred antes de venir, solo quedan dos tripulantes pero no por mucho tiempo.

Para el terror de Lovino, que había estado observando todo el intercambio, Arthur se acercó a él expresándole contra la puerta sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Apretó el gatillo con desesperación pero nada salió del arma.

—Me encargué de sabotear esas cosas —sonrió divertido Arthur cada vez más cerca.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y se distorsionó. Lovino no había visto nada como aquello en toda su vida, tan inhumano y tan aterrador. Cerró los ojos llevando los brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse torpemente y trató de buscar algún recuerdo agradable desesperadamente para aplacar el miedo y la sonrisa de Antonio apareció en su mente.

—¡Corre, Lovi! ¡Corre!

Abrió los ojos alertado por el movimiento en su espalda que indicaba la puerta abriéndose. Frente a él Feliciano había inmovilizado a Arthur colgándose en su espalda en un forcejeo por el control.

No lo pensó dos veces, se arrastró y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que era su oportunidad de escapar y alertar a los demás, si quedaba alguien vivo en la nave.

El dolor en el pecho fue lo primero que sintió y luego el golpe contra el suelo demasiado rápido. Trató de entender cómo había pasado aquello pero los pensamientos se le hacían densos y difíciles de entender mientras perdía sus fuerzas. Arthur había extendido su brazo alcánzandolo a una distancia imposible para un humano con lo que ya no era un brazo sino un extremidad extraña y deforme.

—¡Lovi! —Feliciano lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos al notar que era demasiado tarde.

—¡No seas idiota! —bramó Arthur recomponiendo su cuerpo y sacudiéndolo por los hombros— Si llegaba a los demás estaríamos en problemas ¡Reacciona!

Feliciano se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a correr frenéticamente por el corredor dejándolo atrás.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto!

Feliciano dobló en una esquina para ponerse a salvo y perderlo de vista. Tuvo que contener un grito de espanto al reconocer el cadáver de Antonio a sus pies. Empezó a hiperventilar y sacó la tableta del cinto de su traje. Tenía que salvar a Ludwig, era todo lo que podía hacer. Presionó algunos botones y las luces de la nave se apagaron, eso tendría que dificultar su búsqueda a Arthur.

Volvió a correr por los pasillos hasta donde recordaba que debería estar el reactor cuando, al doblar, chocó de lleno contra algo y contuvo el aliento.

—¿Feliciaono eres tú? —dos brazos firmes lo pusieron en pie— Mein gott, no puedo creer que estés a salvo —lo estudió con la linterna en la mano— ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás pálido. Escuché un grito, creo que ha sido Antonio pero no estoy seguro, la luz se ha vuelto a…

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Luddy! —volvió en sí mirando por sobre su hombro— Las nave de emergencia ¡Vayamos a ella!

—¿La nave de emergencia? —frunció el ceño confundido— Solo hay espacio para una persona en ellas ¿Qué pasa con los demás? No podemos dejarlos —negó con la cabeza— No, tenemos que arreglar el suministro de energía y ver qué ha pasado.

—¡Pero, Luddy! No queda nadie ¡Eres él único con vida!

—No dejes que te domine el pánico. Una vez que encontremos a los demás estarás más tranquilo. Ven conmigo y no me sueltes —tomó su mano con fuerza y lo arrastró por los corredores sosteniendo una linterna frente a ellos con firmeza.

Feliciano no sabía qué hacer, qué argumentos usar para convencerlo de escapar en la nave de emergencia. Si le decía la verdad, si le decía que era un impostor desconfiaría de él y no podría salvarlo.

Llegaron a la sala de electricidad y Ludwig soltó su mano para tomar las herramientas.

—Sostén la linterna, Feliciano —se la pasó mientras se ponía de cuclillas para examinar el cableado.

Feliciano obedeció pero no dejaba de mirar a la entrada de la sala sabiendo que Arthur tendría que aparecer de un momento a otro.

—Si no te quedas quieto no puedo arreglar esto —protestó Ludwig obligándolo a verlo a él.

Antes de lo esperado la figura de Arthur apareció en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. Feliciano contuvo un grito de terror.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ludwig observó a Arthur entrar y luego a Feliciano temblando.

—Vine a arreglar el suministro eléctrico pero veo que ya están encargándose ustedes.

Feliciano puso su cuerpo entre ellos para que Arthur no pudiera acercarse demasiado sintiendo que todo volvía a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Él comenzó a rodearlos desafiándolo con la mirada en una pelea sin palabras.

—Te dije que no éramos los únicos en la nave, Feli. Sí, Arthur, no voy a demorarme mucho, son estos cables que se han enredado otra vez ¿Por qué no verificas el nivel de oxígeno de la nave? Creí escuchar la alarma de que estaba perdiendo nuevamente.

Ludwig volvió la concentración a los cables prestándole toda su atención al problema urgente entre sus manos.

—Lo vi a Alfred reparándola antes de venir aquí…

Feliciano supo, por el billo peligroso en los ojos de Arthur, que iba a atacar. Los brazos del cuerpo de Arthur se deformaron nuevamente en las terribles extremidades de un impostor dispuestas a pasar por la defensa de Feliciano.

Dominado por el pánico, Feliciano se abalanzó sobre Arthur para detenerlo. Casi sin saber de dónde había conseguido el valor sus manos se convirtieron en siniestras garras letales que cortaron en un solo movimiento la yugular del cuerpo de Arthur.

La expresión de muda sorpresa en los ojos de Arthur se apagó velozmente cuando se convirtió en un cadáver sin vida sofocándose una palabra en sus labios.

—¡Feliciano!

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y girarse despacio con la respiración agitada. Ludwig, iluminado por la luz de la linterna abandonada en el piso, había presenciado cómo el cuerpo de Feliciano mutaba y terminaba con la vida de Arthur frente a sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Luddy —le sonrió con tristeza en los ojos dándose cuenta de que le temía—. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—¡No te me acerques! —la voz de Ludwig se quebró en pánico. Quien estaba delante suyo no era el Feliciano que conocía, no era su compañero de entrenamiento, no era con quien había vivido todos los últimos meses en aquella nave del demonio.

—Sé que no vas a creerme pero… Luddy tienes que escapar en la nave de emergencia por favor, tú tienes que vivir, eres el único que queda.

Ludwig hiperventilando lo miró a los ojos tratando de asimilar aquello. Feliciano no parecía amenazarlo a él a pesar de las deformes manos y el cadáver a su espalda. No podía leer peligro en sus ademanes y parecía ser, en cierta forma, aunque fuera en alguna porción, el Feliciano de siempre.

—Me hubiese gustado ver el atardecer contigo, Luddy, lo siento.

El sonido del disparo se escuchó primero alertando a ambos. Ludwig sin comprender miró a Feliciano que llevaba las manos defomadas por aquellas extremidades no humanas a su pecho donde el traje espacial blanco comenzaba a teñirse de un negro oscuro.

—¡Iggy! ¿Cómo pudiste? —Alfred desde la puerta aún sostenía el arma en alto respirando con dificultad y la expresión contorsionada de miedo y angustia. Su mirada yendo del cadáver de Arthur a ellos.

—¡Feliciano!

Ludwig corrió para atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo y Feliciano le respondió con una sonrisa sintiendo cómo todo se volvía más y más oscuro pero sintiendo los brazos firmes de Ludwig sosteniéndolo.

—No pudo resistirse a los sentimientos del todo —miró a su lado a Arthur que comenzaba a perder despacio su forma humana para el horror de Alfred. Le sonrió a Alfred más tranquilo de que no hubiesen sido reales las palabras de Arthur después de todo—. Lo siento, fui muy feliz de conocerlos… Adiós, Luddy.

Las luces parpadearon y se recompusieron junto con toda la maquinaria de la nave.

"Análisis completo: infección alienígena controlada. Restan 128 horas para arribar a la Tierra".

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3, qué intriga. Ya tenía esta historia subida en fanfiction pero quería probar subir algo por este medio. Así que: ¡Hola!
> 
> Seguramente ya está hecha este crossover pero no quería dejar de hacer uno después de jugarlo tanto.
> 
> Si te gustó la historia siempre me hace feliz poderlo saber.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo por ahí ¡Gracias!


End file.
